Wizard Love
by PissyNovelist
Summary: A cute songfic based off a song released by a Harry Potter fan on youtube. It reminded me of Snape and Lily.  "Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor."


**Hey everyone! Just a note, this happens later in the series for Lily and Snape. Let's just say him calling her a mudblood didn't happen for good measure. XD Final year? Sure, they're in final year.**

**This songfic is based off a song that was released just lately by a girl on youtube named 'meekakitty'. The song is called wizard love, and as soon as I heard it, I thought of Lily and Snape. Go youtube it, and fall in love :3 **

**All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Tessa (meekakitty) :)**

**P.S: This jumps around a lot -.- I hate it when I read stories like that, but it must be done for this story.**

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_I never thought_

_Never thought_

Lily Evans and I walked through the corridors together, conjuring up small talk and little conversations. She was happily carrying my new broom, the one I would barely use in the first place.

"So Severus Snape, the master of all that is gangly and klutzy, please enlighten me as to why a ground bound wizard would need a Nimbus?" Lily smiled at me with a hop in her step.

"Maybe I want to learn. Or maybe this girl I like is into Quittich players." I raised an eyebrow, nudging her arm playfully. I watched a large smile dance upon her lips.

"Quittich players are full of it. Example one," she pointed across the main yard to one player ", James Potter. Disgusting, vile, and waste of space."

"I agree, Lils. Anyway, see you later tonight?" We parted ways, her going off to her large group of Gryffindor friends while I… well, I sat against a tree and read my potions books.

_**Lily POV**_

I couldn't help but watch him read. Ever since he was young, he absorbed literature. Severus really loved to wrap his lips around each word. It was entrancing. Once of the many things I enjoy about him.

_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you?_

_Tall, dark, and Slytherin. What's a girl to do?_

_You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet._

_But now without you by my side I feel incomplete._

Severus turned his head, shooting a smile toward me. I really love his smile! I watched him scribble furiously upon a piece of parchment with a smirk upon his features and wondered… just what he was up to. Before long, he levitated the paper to the redhead lioness that caught it in the air. She laughed, opening the yellow stained paper.

"**YULE BALL? CHECK YES OR NO. :)**"

I wanted to write yes right away, but it's a little more difficult than that. A Slytherin and… a Gryffindor? I've never been one for caring what people thought of me, but in this situation? How could I not kind of care?

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat_

_From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that_

_Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well_

_Like this is magical, I'm under your spell._

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_and it will never be the way it was before_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_**Severus POV**_

The day went on as normal for myself. Potions and DADA, my favorite classes of all time. Finally lunch rolled around, which was when I saw Lily walking by herself down the long corridor to the meeting spot herself and I picked out to get away from that nasty Potter and his posse. She was excited to be able to see me, I believe. I mean, Lily hadn't even heard me sneak up behind her until I jabbed her in the back lightly with my wand. She turned laughing and hugging me tight. Lily Evans had a way to give hugs. The perfect hugs.

_Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve_

_bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see_

_what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark_

_who would have you don't need a wand to start a spark_

"Hey you!" Lily laughed in my ear. I adored that laugh. She hated it but I can't see why.

"hey you." I retorted. Lily jumped back, then leaned in close to me.

"Catch me." She whispered, using her wand to cast herself into a golden lion cub. We started playing this game a few years back when we found this morphing spell in the restricted section of the library. No one else knew, and it was our fun little secret. I followed her example, turning into a snake. I know, how original of a Slytherin to turn into a snake. I remember Lily told me that I needed to change it up.

I slithered as fast as I could, catching her at our secluded spot. She was curled up in a ball, waiting for me.

_I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub_

_Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub_

_I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch_

_I'll be your Wizard love, you are are my only witch_

We changed back, and laid back upon the flat rock. Observing the fluffy clouds with her was one of the highlights of my day. She would always be the one to grab my hand first. My sweaty… clammy hand.

But every time she took it, she didn't seem to mind.

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_and it will never be the way it was before_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

"About the ball…" Lily tilted to her side, wearing that beautiful smile.

"Mhmm?" I responded, already knowing her answer.

"We're totally going together. I have the perfect dress for it anyway!" She giggled softly, being just loud enough so her voice topped the sound of the breeze rustling through the trees.

_Oh girl, this isn't like me._

_Two hearts quickly beating._

Lily sat up, pulling my tie along with her. We sat shoulder to shoulder, unsure of what to do. I was never the type of guy who could make the first move… ever. I've always wanted to kiss Lily, so I should just do it. But before I could move, I felt her soft lips upon mine, taking a slow, caressing kiss. Silver, green, red, and gold exploded behind my closed eyelids.

_Oh, it's taking hold._

_My whole world is shining red and gold._

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide _

_and it will never be the way it was before_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_and it will never be the way it was before_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_**Lily POV**_

This is where I belong. My nose fit perfectly beside his and my tan fingers laced with his pale ones. Kissing him so intimately that I, and only myself, could taste the potion he tested during his first class. I always thought silver and gold went together nicely. I got that feeling… that feeling you get when you know you're with the person that is meant for you.

I never thought someone…_ that_ perfect could be in my life.

_**Severus POV**_

The feeling was incredible… how her tiny and perfect nose managed to work with my gigantic one. The way her naturally tan skin brought out the best in my milk white skin. The way her hair glimmered in the sun light. Slytherin and Gryffindor aren't that much different anyway. If they were, I guess I could live with the houses being different, because I know Lily and I happen to be a match made by Merlin himself.

I never thought someone… _that _perfect could be in my life.

_**Normal POV**_

At the Yule Ball, the couple walked in together, hand in hand. Their wardrobe choices were the talk of the night, shocking even the teachers.

Severus Snape so charmingly pulled off a red bowtie and a golden handkerchief, while Lily Evans wore an emerald green mermaid dress with silver gloves.

**That's it. Kinda crappy, but I thought it was cute :3**

**Xoxo PN**


End file.
